The subject matter disclosed herein relates to air compressors and, in particular, to a backing plate for a cabin air compressor in an aircraft.
Current commercial aircraft are routinely equipped with a variety of systems for controlling the temperature, pressure, and other parameters and conditions within the aircraft. For example, an environmental control system (ECS) of the aircraft may include an air compressor, e.g., a cabin air compressor, in order to maintain desired cabin pressure. An air compressor or other component may experience degradation in effectiveness, efficiency, lifespan, or other operating characteristics if operated outside of a preferred range of operating conditions such as may occur in aircraft that are subjected to a wide variety of conditions (e.g., vastly different pressures and temperatures at ground level and cruising altitude).